


the first time link met the zoras

by avalina_hallows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: maybe you shouldent of let the eunthsatic smile shark meet the hero who forgot his memorys and startles easily and goes into frequet flashblacks not the best idea





	the first time link met the zoras

**Author's Note:**

> maybe you shouldent of let the eunthsatic smile shark meet the hero who forgot his memorys and startles easily and goes into frequet flashblacks not the best idea

the first time link met the zoras was a expirnce  
he was walking therew to get to the tower after finshing up vah medoah he than jumped and pariglided to the fountain and sighed because he had to give 5 ruppues to the fairy he than telported back and was starled to find a fish man who was yelling something at a biride and shrine he went down to the shrineand got scared by another one jumping down this one bigger and red and rambleing flashing smiles confeuseing him very much what he caught was hylian hylain hero help follow path lights blue something ruto name sidon hes what he piced together hylian hero follow the path of blue lights to ruto names sidon so he did and soon the fish man poped up again and said monsters careful zora arrivel hurry


End file.
